El Poke-escuadrón
by Pyro phoenix-bird
Summary: Un joven mexicano cuyos padres murieron, lo separaron de su Pokemon. 25 años después se reencuentran y junto a 2 nuevos amigos emprenden la aventura de sus vidas. El equipo rocket tuvo una desquiciada e inhumana idea de dominar el mundo: híbridos de humano y Pokemon. Dependerá de nuestros héroes salvar el mundo: el Poke-escuadrón.
1. Capítulo 1: mi 1er Pokemon

**Hola lectores del fandub de Pokemon, quiero presentarles este nuevo fanfic que escribí, se llama "El Poke-escuadrón". Quiero avisarles de antemano que el fanfic contiene Pokefilia, asi que a los que no les guste la idea de que un humano tenga una pareja Pokemon no lo lean, pero es decisión de ustedes. Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** mi 1er Pokemon

Esta es la historia de un chico, un chico cuyo inicio no fue muy feliz, pero el tener su 1er pokemon cambiará su vida y lo llevará con sus amigos a la aventura de su vida. Esta es la historia de Mario Bustamante Jr, Max y Mily Rojas.

En la historia un hombre adulto estaba en una sala de espera en un hospital viéndose impaciente y nervioso, acompañándolo estaba una pareja casada, y llevaba un regalo envuelto.

"Tranquilo hermanito todo saldrá bien" -dijo el acompañante intentando animar a su hermano

"Para ti es fácil decirlo ni tú ni Nona han pasado por esto" -dijo el hombre

"Oh vamos Mario la cosa saldrá bien" -dijo el hermano

"No me animas Pepe" -dijo Mario

De repente aparece una enfermera con una sonrisa.

"Sr. Bustamante, ya puede pasar, hay alguien que debe ver" -dijo ella

Mario entró con Pepe y Nona, en la sala estaba una mujer en la camilla agotada, y cargaba un bulto, ella vio a Mario y sonrió.

"Juana, hola" -dijo Mario

"Mi amor, ven a verlo" -dijo Juana

Mario se acercó a su esposa y ahí vieron el bulto, un bebé de ojos cafés.

"Sacó tus ojos" -dijo Mario- "¿Cómo se llamará?"

"Pues se parece a ti, decidí llamarlo igual, Mario" -dijo Juana

"Mario, si le queda, hola hijo, soy tu padre" -dijo Mario y pone el regalo en la camilla, lo abre y abre la caja- "esto es para ti Mario" -dijo sacando un huevo de pokemon, era blanco, con un detallado verde y 4 manchas rojas en fila- "tu 1er pokemon, irá contigo en todo momento y será tu amigo de toda la vida"

 **-10min después**

"Oh vamos hermano" -dijo Pepe

"Pepe ya te dije que no" -dijo Mario

"Míralo, se ve fuerte y sano el niño, si es entrenado a tierna edad se volvería un campeón de adulto" -dijo Pepe

"Hermano papá casi muere, tú casi mueres, yo casi muero, no permitiré que mi hijo pase por lo mismo, las artes marciales mixtas son una trampa mortal" -dijo Mario

Mario se fue dejando a su hermano con una mirada amenazante. Luego Juana fue dada de alta y la nueva familia, en la noche.

"Juana y yo vamos al mercado por la leche del bebé, ¿Puedo confiar en que cuidarán de él?" -preguntó Mario

"Tú tranquilo angustias vayan" -dijo Pepe

Ambos se fueron.

"¿Lo hiciste?" -dijo Nona a Pepe

"Es lo necesario, ese niño nos hará ricos" -dijo Pepe

Mientras en el cuarto del bebé, Mario estaba jugando con el huevo de pokemon hasta que este empezó a brillar y a agrietarse, el brillo cesó y se mostró a un pokemon, era un Ralts shiny (los pokemones shiny son pokemones que no son del color original de su especie, digamos... digamos Pikachu, el original es amarillo, si fuera shiny sería... no sé tal vez rojo, o naranja, ese sería Pikachu shiny), en vez de tener el gorrito verde lo tenía azul celeste, este volteó a ver a Mario y le sonrió.

"Hola, ¿Tú eres mi amo?" -dijo Ralts usando telepatía- "soy Ralts, soy tu pokemon, seré tu amiga por siempre"

Dijo y la pequeña Ralts se acurrucó en su nuevo amo. A la mañana siguiente el periódico marcó una pareja que murió en un accidente de auto.

Aquí oigan el intro, si quieren imaginenlo con estos nuevos personajes, o como se les antoje: watch?v=qyXTgqJtoGM

 **-25 años después**

En un estadio de artes marciales mixtas todo el público veía que la pelea estaba por empezar, el anunciante entró a la jaula listo para presentar a los peleadores.

"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ESTA NOCHE, EL CAMPEONATO DE ARTES MARCIALES MIXTAS MEXICANAS" -gritó el anunciante y todos aplaudieron- "EN LA ESQUINA 1, EL CAMPEÓN, EL GRAN CHRISTIAN IBARRA"

En la esquina había un hombre de 26 años con piel morena, un short de peleador negro, guantes blancos, un protector de dientes y un físico que temer, entre gordo y fuerte.

"Y EN LA ESQUINA 2, EL RETADOR, EL NOVATO SENSACIÓN, DEL CUAL MUCHOS DE SEGURO SE SORPRENDIERON QUE LLEGARA A ESTE PUNTO... MARIO BUSTAMANTE" -gritó el anunciante

En la esquina estaba Mario ya de adulto, estaba entre delgado y fuerte, con un short azul, guantes negros y un protector de dientes. Detrás de él apareció Pepe.

"Ok chico, he estudiado los movimientos del otro y no es nada veloz, esa es tu ventaja, cánsalo lo suficiente y atrápalo" -dijo Pepe

"Ok tío" -dijo Mario haciendo sombra

"Anda y dale duro" -dijo Pepe saliendo del octágono

La campana suena y ambos se acercan, Ibarra corre, salta y da un golpe de Superman tirando a Mario al suelo. Mario se pone de pie, Christian sigue golpeándolo dejándolo incapaz de defenderse y chocándolo contra la jaula.

"VAMOS SOBRINO DEFIÉNDETE" -gritó Pepe

Mientras Christian se acercaba, Mario le dio un golpe sorpresa aturdiéndolo, los golpes le tocaron a él, Ibarra no podía defenderse.

"BUSTAMANTE ESTÁ SOMETIENDO A IBARRA" -gritó el anunciante

Mario siguió hasta que de un golpe en la cara lo dejó noqueado.

"CON UN TOTAL DE 1:29MIN DEL ROUND 1 PRESENTAMOS AL NUEVO CAMPEÓN DE LA LIGA DE ARTES MARCIALES MIXTAS, MARIO BUSTAMANTE" -gritó el anunciante

Todos aplaudieron al nuevo campeón de la liga, Ibarra felicitó a Mario por su victoria.

"Gran pelea, gran pelea" -dijo Ibarra dándole un abrazo corto

"Gracias colega" -dijo Mario y ambos se dan el puño

 **-2hrs después**

Mario y sus tíos regresaron a la casa, cuando Mario era un bebé decidieron entrenarlo desde pequeño y se deshicieron de toda distracción, eso incluía a la Ralts que le dieron sus padres, le hicieron creer a Mario que nunca tuvo un pokemon. La vida de Mario no era lo que podría decirse una buena vida, desde que tiene memoria lo único para lo que ha salido era para entrenar y pelear, nunca tuvo amigos, solo comía cosas que lo nutrieran, era privado de la buena comida, comida que era comida por sus tíos, él ganaba dinero por las luchas pero ese dinero pasaba a la cuenta de sus tíos, ellos alteraron el testamento de sus padres dejándoles todo a sus tíos, su vida no era nada buena.

"Eso es come tus champiñones, te agregué más por ganar" -dijo Nona

"¿Y por qué no puedo comer pizza como ustedes?" -preguntó Mario viendo la caja

"La grasa no es buena para el cuerpo niño debes mantener ese físico, con ese físico ganas peleas" -dijo Pepe tomando un pedazo

"Pero odio los champiñones, tanto comerlos me hizo detestarlos" -dijo Mario

"Pues es lo que tendrás, ahora come" -dijo Nona

Como regalo por cada victoria lo dejaban dar un paseo por la ciudad hasta las 10PM, Mario vivía en la ciudad de Acapulco, Guerrero, las playas, las personas disfrutando de sus vacaciones, y todos con sus pokemones, Mario anhelaba una vida fuera de las peleas, sinceramente él nunca quiso ser peleador, solo quería una vida normal, y tal vez tener un pokemon, un amigo de por vida, pero estaba atado a esa vida de golpes y violencia, llegaron unas personas con él.

"Usted es el campeón de artes marciales, ¿Nos da su autógrafo?" -dijo un niño

Mario firmó los autógrafos, se tomó fotos y esas cosas, aunque le gustaba ver a sus admiradores él enserio quería salir de esa vida, hubiera seguido pensando en su mala vida de no ser por un ruido que oyó en un callejón. Entró para ver lo que era.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? No soy peligroso, no te voy a hacer daño" -dijo Mario adentrándose más por el callejón hasta que alguien salió, era un pokemon: un Zorua, se veía adorable y tenía una correa que iba arrastrando- "ah hola amiguito, ven acá ¿De dónde eres?"

El Zorua se acercó a Mario saltando a sus brazos.

"Vaya estás domesticado" -dijo Mario acariciando al Zorua cuando de repente es tacleado por una figura- "QUÉ RAYOS"

La figura era un Zoroak, que no se veía nada amigable, estaba gruñéndole a Mario y mostrando los dientes.

"Woa amigo ¿Qué tienes?" -preguntó Mario asustado

El Zoroak iba a golpearlo pero una voz lo detuvo.

"ZORIA" -gritó un chico de 23 años- "ZORIA BÁJATE DE ESE CHICO"

El Zoroak se bajó de encima de Mario.

"Lo lamento, mi Zoroak es sólo una mamá que cuida a su bebé" -dijo el chico y lo ayuda a levantarse- "oye, eres Mario Bustamante, el peleador"

"Si soy yo, ¿Y tú?" -preguntó

"Soy Maximiliano Rojas, puedes decirme Max, ella es mi Zoroak, Zoria y él es su bebé Zoroau

"Hola" -lo saludó

"¿Quedamos con que estás bien?" -preguntó asustado

"Tranquilo no te voy a demandar si es lo que crees, tu Zoroak no me hizo nada" -dijo Mario

"Te dejó la ropa bien cochina, si quieres puedo llevarte a mi casa a que te la limpien" -dijo Max- "para que no tengas problemas con... quien te maneje"

"Mis tíos, mis tutores, desde que mis papás murieron" -dijo Mario

"Lo siento" -dijo Max dándole el pésame

"Descuida, ok iré a tu casa, si mis tíos me ven con la ropa así no me irá bien" -dijo Mario

"Ok sube al auto" -dijo Max guardando a sus Pokemones en 2 Poke-bolas

Max guió a Mario a su auto, se sorprendió, era un NASCAR.

"Oye este auto se parece al de Joey Logano, el corredor de NASCAR" -dijo Mario subiendo al auto

"Es el de Joey Logano" -dijo Max

"No te creó ni media palabra" -dijo Mario sin creerlo

"Si por esta, se lo compré a sus patrocinadores" -dijo Max

"Wow, debes ser rico" -dijo Mario

"Pues si, heredé la fortuna de mi familia, una accidente, se derrumbó la antigua mansión, también murieron mis tíos, ahora vivo cuidando a mi prima" -dijo Max- "abróchate el cinturón porque iré muuuuy a mi gusto"

Fueron rápido hasta la casa de Max, hasta que llegaron, era una casa de 2 pisos blanca con un enorme jardín con Pokemones.

"Si, ellos son mis compañeros, y de mi prima" -dijo Max- "¿Tú tienes?"

"Quiero, pero mis tíos no me dejan, dicen que un Pokemon sólo me distraería de entrenar, pero ya no quiero ser peleador, es más nunca quise serlo"

"¿Y no les puedes decir que no quieres?" -preguntó Max

"Ya lo hice, pero no me quieren quieren escuchar" -dijo Mario y se bajan del auto

Mario vio a cada Pokemon, un Blastoid, un Pikachu, un Galade, un Jigglypuff, entre otros.

"Me gusta darle un hogar a Pokemones indigentes, es muy de mi, soy generoso" -dijo Max

Entraron a la casa y ahí había una niña de 13 años, morenita y de lentes.

"¡Max volviste!" -ella lo abrazó

"Hola Mily" -él la abrazó y luego saca 2 Poke-bolas- "Zoria, Zoroau salgan" -libera a su Zoroak y a su Zorua

Mily nota a Mario- "oye, tú eres el peleador… ahh… ¿Marco?" -preguntó

"Mario, hola" -la saludó

Max le da un conjunto de ropa.

"Ten, ponte esto en lo que tu ropa se limpia, el baño está al fondo a la derecha" -dijo Max

Mario fue a al baño y se cambió de ropa y salió con su ropa sucios en manos.

"¿A quién le doy esto?" -preguntó Mario

"A Blaster" -respondió Max

"¿Quién es Blas…" -tras de él aparece Blastoid- "oh, él es Blaster, ¿Él lava la ropa?"

"También nos ducha, lava los trastes, riega las flores, etc… me ahorro dinero en agua" -dijo Max

"Y nos ahorramos dinero en gas porque tenemos un horno improvisado y Charmander calienta la comida y el agua" -dijo Mily cuando ve aparecer a Charmander

"Y déjenme adivinar, tienen un generador eléctrico y se ahorran dinero en electricidad porque Pikachu lo recarga" -dijo Mario

"Pues si" -admitió Max- "oh espera Mily, ¿Dónde está Deyanira?"

"¿Quién es Deyanira?" -preguntó Mario

"Su pareja, su amor, está durmiendo" -dijo Mily y Max se fue arriba

Llega Galade y carga a Mily.

"¡Galade!" -lo abraza

"Mily, ¿Cómo está mi ama traviesa?" -dijo Galade usando telepatía- "¿Quién es él?"

"Oh, es Mario se quedará un rato con nosotros, Mario, él es Galade, mi 1er Pokemon, es como mi hermano, me cuida" -los presentó

Max regresó tomado de la mano, de una Gardevoir de color normal.

"Oye una Gardevoir" -dijo Mario viéndola

"Mario, ella es Deyanira" -la presentó

Mario se quedó con cara de "WHAT?", el amor de Max, su pareja, ¿Era una Gardevoir? ¿Un Pokemon?

"¿Ella es tu novia?" -dijo Mario

"Pues sí" -dijo Max

"Pero… pero… pero… es un Pokemon" -dijo Mario

"... ¿Y?" -fue su única respuesta

"Eres… ¿Eres Pokefílico?" -dijo Mario sin creerlo

"Y a mucha honra" -dijo Max

"Hola, mi amo me dijo que había visitas, soy Deyanira" -se presentó usando telepatía

"Hola, soy Mario" -se presentó aún sorprendido- "oye perdón por reaccionar así pero es la 1ra vez que conozco a un Pokefílico"

"Bueno jamás creí que me volvería 1, pero… el sólo conocer y vivir con ella… no escapé de la verdad, la acepté, me enamoré de un Pokemon" -dijo Max besando a Deyanira y ella lo corresponde

"Wacala" -dijo Mily

"No digas eso niña, será raro, pero es igual, para el amor no hay fronteras" -dijo Mario

Separaron el beso.

"Debes estar hambriento, servimos de comer ven" -dijo Deyanira

Todos estaban en la mesa, Deyanira usó telequinesis para poner los platos y sirvió la comida, era ensalada de huevo. Todos empezaron a comer menos Mario.

"¿Por qué no comes? ¿No te gusta la ensalada de huevo?" -preguntó Galade

"Bueno no lo sé, desde que tengo memoria lo único que he comido en mi vida han sido champiñones, y los odio" -dijo Mario

"Vaya, inténtalo, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas" -dijo Max

Mario algo dudoso tomó la cuchara, tomó una prisión de la ensalada y se la metió a la boca, la saboreó y le gustó.

"Vaya, comer algo que no sean champiñones es TAN grato" -empieza a comer

Así fue todo el día, 3 chicos que poco a poco se iban haciendo amigos.

"Hey Max, ¿Tú y Deyanira han tenido… relaciones?" -preguntó Mario

Ambos se sonrojaron.

"Bueno no… tal vez… quizá… si… una vez… 5 veces" -dijo Max

"¿Y no la has embarazado? Wow" -dijo sorprendido

"Ah siempre se toma la pastilla del día después" -dijo Max

Luego llega Blaster con la ropa de Mario, lavada y seca.

"Ah mira tu ropa" -dijo Max

"Gracias Blaster" -Mario se fue y se cambia de ropa- "bueno gracias por la hospitalidad, pero ya debo irme, es de noche y mis tíos deben preguntarse dónde estoy"

"Oye espera" -Max lo detiene- "si no quieres ser peleador entonces deja de vivir con ellos, mira Mily y yo somos exploradores Pokemon, de hecho planeamos dejar México para viajar por el mundo, además vendimos la casa, el trato se cierra mañana, puedes acompañarnos, con 3 ya es divertido"

"Me gustaría, pero mis tíos me buscarían y los arrestarían por creer que me secuestraron" -dijo Mario

"Bueno… entonces es el adiós" -se despidieron y Mario se fue a su casa

De camino a su casa Mario meditaba la propuesta de su nuevo amigo.

"Dejar México y la lucha para volverme explorador Pokemon, no suena tan descabellado" -dijo Mario- "y si dejo México dudo que mis tíos me encuentren entre tanta ciudad, de tanto estado, de tanto país, de tanto continente, de tanto plane… no ahí ya exageré"

Cuando regresó a su casa tuvo que inventarse una buena excusa de la pregunta de sus tíos de dónde estaba, al final les dijo que fue a correr y se detuvo a descansar y se le perdió la noción del tiempo, sus tíos le creyeron, al final se fue a su habitación, miró la foto de sus padres con él de recién nacido, la acarició y se durmió.

 **-A media noche**

Ya todos estaban dormidos. Pero un ruido despertó a Mario.

"Ah no fue nada" -iba a dormirse pero el mismo ruido se oyó- "ok seguro si fue algo"

Mario tomó un bate por si acaso y salió de su cuarto, por como se oía, dedujo que era en el 1er piso en la cocina. Cuando llegó divisó una figura intentando abrir el refri.

"Ni lo intentes, mis tíos lo tienen con candado" -encendió la luz y se sorprendió de ver a su tía- "tía Nona, ¿Qué haces?"

"Perdón corazón sólo tuve un antojo, pero abrir el candado es difícil" -dijo mostrando 1 de esos alcanzados de combinación

"... ¿Enserio?" -dijo Mario empezando a sospechar

"Si, anda ve a la cama" -vio que Mario no se iba- "te prepararé algo, dime lo que quieres"

"... Dime… ¿Quién eres?" -ella se sorprendió, Mario vio una foto en la pared de él de niño con sus tíos que ahí se veían un poco más jóvenes, la mujer que estaba ahí se parecía a su tía en esos tiempos- "porque mi tía no eres la conozco, ella fue quien puso ese candado, la combinación la sabe sólo ella, y jamás me preguntaría qué quiero comer, desde pequeño me han tenido bajo una dieta estricta de champiñones, ¿Quién eres tú?" -la señalaba con el bate

La mujer estaba entre la espada y la pared, entre la piedra y el jacuzzi, entre Escila y Caribdis, se recargó sobre una barra donde vio un vaso con agua, lo tomó y se lo arrojó a Mario a la cara, aprovechó para escapar.

Mario se limpió la cara- "¡No escaparás impostora!" -la persiguió fuera de la casa

Mario vivía el cerca de una reserva ecológica, si la mujer llegaba a esa zona estaría a salvo, pero no contaba con algo: que Mario arrojara el bate y le diera en las piernas cayendo al suelo bocabajo.

"Y agradece que no te diera en la cabeza" -le da vuelta- "¿Ahora dime quién eres y por qué te pareces a mi tía?"

Ella no sabía qué decir.

"Dime ya" -le ordenó

Al final ella decidió decir la verdad, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, hasta que se convirtió en un Pokemon, era una Gardevoir Shiny quien usó ilusión para transformarse. Mario estaba sorprendido.

"... Wow" -dijo y sonrió

"¿No te doy miedo?" -preguntó ella usando telepatía y con su voz cambiada a una más joven e inocente

"¿Cómo podrías asustarme? Es la 1ra vez que veo un Pokemon en mi casa, ¿Tienes nombre?" -preguntó y ella negó- "no, ok, te diré Gardevoir" -dijo- "¿Por qué andabas husmeando en mi cocina?"

"Tenía hambre, no había comido en días, siento que en cualquier momento voy a desfallecer" -dijo Gardevoir

"Oh pobrecita, te llevaré por comida" -dijo Mario

"Gracias, pero lastimaste una de mis piernas" -dijo Gardevoir

"Ah sí, lo siento" -Mario la carga como recién casados

Gardevoir se sonrojó por eso.

"¿Y de dónde eres?" -preguntó Mario caminando con ella en brazos

"No sé, creo que de aquí" -dijo Gardevoir no estando segura- "no recuerdo mucho de mis orígenes, sólo recuerdo la casa donde viví, el cuando me echaron de la casa… a mi amo, él jamás supo lo que hicieron"

"¿Tu amo? ¿Cómo era? Tal vez lo encontremos" -dijo Mario

"Dudo que siquiera me recuerde, es más, dudo que siquiera sepa que tuvo un Pokemon, lo conocí de recién nacido y me echaron esa misma noche que lo conocí" -dijo Gardevoir sonando triste

"... Wow, es increíble como hay gente sin corazón" -dijo Mario- "¿No hay algo suyo que tengas?"

"Si, ¿Si ves esos brazaletes que los doctores les ponen a los recién nacidos que tienen sus nombres completos y las fechas de su nacimiento?" -preguntó Gardevoir

"Pues he oído de ellos" -dijo Mario

"Conservé el suyo" -lo muestra

Mario al verlo se sorprendió y sentó a Gardevoir en el suelo.

"A ver déjame verlo bien" -Gardevoir se lo dio

Mario lo vio bien, no podía creerlo, el brazalete… decía su nombre completo, también su fecha de nacimiento.

"Ese… ese es mi nombre" -Gardevoir se sorprendió- "y mi cumpleaños es en esta fecha" -la ve- "no puedo creerlo Gardevoir… creo que soy tu amo"

Gardevoir no lo podía creer, después de años de no saber nada de su amo, por fin lo veía a los ojos.

"¿Amo? Amo" -estaba feliz- "¡AMO!" -lo abrazó

Mario estaba feliz, al parecer si tenía un Pokemon que jamás conoció, ahora la veía, corresponde el abrazo.

"Gardevoir, tengo un Pokemon, este es el mejor día de mi vida" -dijo Mario apretando el abrazo

"Amo, te extrañé mucho" -dijo Gardevoir

"Pero si me conociste apenas un día y de bebé" -dijo Mario

"Si, pero debes saber que el lazo humano-pokemon se crea desde el 1er segundo que el Pokemon sale del huevo, fuiste el 1er humano que vi al nacer, te volviste mi amo, el único compañero de toda mi vida"

"Si regresaste no te dejaré ir, me vale lo que digan mis… mis tíos" -se enojó- "ellos te echaron, me decían siempre que un Pokemon era una distracción de mis entrenamientos, por eso te echaron. Ahora que lo sé te vendrás a vivir conmigo… es más… huiré de casa y tú vendrás conmigo" -dijo ya decidido a irse de la casa- "te cuidaré y entrenaré"

"Oh por eso último no te preocupes, ya estoy entrenada" -Mario se le queda viendo- "he estado viajando por el país buscando donde vivir hasta verte, muchos me abrieron sus puertas, me entrenaron, por eso evolucioné, pero tranquilo, me entrenaron, pero tú eres el único a quien seré leal"

"Bueno un peso fuera" -llegaron Seven eleven- "aquí es, abierto las 24hrs"

Entraron a la tienda.

"Bienvenidos joven y… Pokemon" -dijo una empleada

"Como este es un momento especial pide lo que sea" -Mario ve su cartera y ve que le quedan 50 pesos- "que no cueste más de 50 pesos"

"Ok… quiero una salchicha y un jugo Arizona" -pidió ella

"¿De?" -preguntó

"Sandía" -dijo ella

"Lo que quiera mi compañera" -dijo Mario

Mario sentó a Gardevoir en el mostrador, consiguió lo que ella pidió, un Big Bite y un jugo Arizona, pagó por lo pedido, ella cenó y se fueron a la casa. Al llegar Mario se fijó que sus tíos no estuvieran despiertos, al cerciorarse de eso fue a su cuarto, sentó a Gardevoir en 1 de esos sillones inflables, sacó de su armario un cobertor, lo puso en el suelo y una almohada.

"Aquí dormirás, mañana madrugaré y nos iremos de aquí para no volver jamás" -Mario la sentó en el cobertor

"Gracias… por volver a mi vida amo, de verdad gracias. Quiero agradecerte" -dijo Gardevoir

"Mi padre decía que agradecer no es una obligación" -dijo Mario

"Pero de verdad quiero agradecerte" -dijo Gardevoir pensando- "... ya sé, ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?"

Mario cerró los ojos, Gardevoir se fue acercando a él, Mario sentía su respiración, él creía que sabía lo que iba a pasar. Gardevoir lo abrazó del cuello y le robó un dulce y jugoso beso, Mario estaba muy sorprendido, jamás pensó que una chica lo besaría, menos un Pokemon, pero correspondió ese afecto, al final se separaron lentamente dejando un hilo de saliva.

"... Sé que no es mucho pero…" -dijo ella frotando su brazo- "... pero espero que mi 1er beso fuera suficiente"

"Me encantó" -dijo Mario sonrojado

"¿Enserio? Gracias, si quieres puedes darme todos los que quieras" -dijo ella sonando coqueta

"¿Enserio?" -se sorprendió

"Soy tu compañera, hago lo que digas" -dijo Gardevoir

"Bueno… entonces ¿Puedo seguir besándote?" -preguntó

"Si mi amo" -dijo Gardevoir

Mario le dio otro beso, pero corto. Gardevoir se acostó en el cobertor y Mario en su cama, después ambos se durmieron.

 **-1hr después**

Mario seguía dormido, pero sintió que era movido, eso lo despertó y vio a Gardevoir.

"¿Gardevoir?"

"Lamento despertarte, tuve una pesadilla" -dijo Gardevoir- "¿Puedo dormir contigo? Por favor, no me notarás"

"... Ok pero quédate del otro lado de la cama" -dijo Mario

"Oh, está bien" -dijo ella acostándose

Mario volvió a dormirse, pero al cabo de unos segundos ella se acostó sobre él.

"Gardevoir ese no es tu lado" -dijo Mario, pero ella se durmió acurrucada en el

A Mario le pareció adorable, así que no la movió y la abrazó, pero se dio cuenta de la cosa.

" _¿Me estaré volviendo…?_ " -pensó Mario, se le quedó viendo y sonrió- " _Max tenía razón, no se puede huir de la verdad_ "

Mario la abrazó y se durmieron esperando a que llegara el día siguiente para huir juntos, iniciar su vida libre de las luchas con su compañera de cuando era bebé.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Mario y Gardevoir podrán vivir en paz?**

 **¿Qué pasará en el futuro?**

 **Lean y sabrán**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: capítulo 2: revelación**


	2. Capítulo 2: revelación

**Contestando reviews:**

 **Kerix.** Bueno tendrás que seguir leyendo.

 **Jorch2007 Random.** Bueno esas cosas dan gracia, lamento si no te gustó eso, pero gracias.

 **Sweetgirl90.** Te llamas Milagros. Gracias por todo, gracias por la pizza, ok no preguntaré de qué es. Bueno es verdad el amor no conoce barreras.

 **Duran56.** Gracias, tendrá algo de ambos, mundo Pokemon y mundo real.

 **Gabinoanct96.** Gracias, aquí tienes.

* * *

 **Para los que quieran (dije los que quieran), imaginen a las Gardevoir y a Galade con físicos antropomórficos, osea un físico más humano que Pokemon. Y quisiera disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que la universidad y mis otros fics, pero prometo actualizar pronto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** revelación

Aún era de noche en la ciudad, algunas personas trabajando turno nocturno, otras dormían para prepararse para la labor de mañana, pero sólo una persona dormía para prepararse para iniciar una nueva vida con su Pokemon con el que se reencontró hace 1hr. Tendría una nueva vida, esta vez feliz, viviría de verdad, pero 1 de los 2 no dormía tranquilamente, Gardevoir despertaba a cada rato, una Pokemon psíquica que había hecho un vínculo con su amo sabía cómo se sentía, y había un vacío en su ser, revisó su mente y lo encontró, el reencontrarse con ella le recordó a sus padres, que jamás los conoció, y que no podía creer que dejaran todo a sus tíos. Eso levantó sospechas en la Pokemon, quien sin despertar a su amo lentamente se puso de pie.

"Algo huele mal" -susurró Gardevoir a Mario- "amo, tranquilo resolveré esto"

Gardevoir salió del cuarto de Mario, había un reloj en la pared, eran las 3AM, tenía un par de horas para resolver este dilema, así que decidió ir a la raíz: el cuarto de los tíos de Mario. Cuando llegó vio a ambos dormidos, tenía que ser veloz, pero a la vez precavida, usó su telepatía en ambos, sólo para saber dónde estaba el testamento de los padres de Mario. Abrió un cajón del buró de Pepe, ahí encontró una carpeta, la abrió y leyó el testamento, el testamento se veía auténtico, pero aprendió algo en sus 25 años de vida: que todo testamento debe tener la firma de su escritor, y ese no lo tenía. Decidió ir más a fondo en la mente de ambos adultos, revisaba cada recuerdo de ambos, encontró el verdadero testamento: estaba atrás del refrigerador; llegó a la cocina y movió el refrigerador, era fácil, era de esos que tienen rueditas y ahí estaba otra carpeta, pero se veía algo vieja, la tomó y la abrió dejando ver una hoja vieja, arrugada, algo quebrada y amarilla; la leyó y sus sospechas fueron ciertas, era el testamento original con la firma del padre de Mario y en este estaba escrito que todo pasaba a manos de su hijo.

"Lo sabía, sabía que los papás de mi amo no lo dejarían en la calle, pero… ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo en esconder esto, falsificarlo y no dejarle nada a mi amo? A no ser que…" -Gardevoir regresó al cuarto de los tíos de Mario- "tal vez puedan engañar a su sobrino y a mucha gente… pero no pueden engañar a un Pokemon psíquico" -puso sus manos en la cabeza de ambos y con sus poderes excavó cada recuerdo de ambos, retrocedió 25 años y encontró algo que no se esperaba- "no fue un accidente, ellos los mataron, ¿Pero por qué?" -siguió viendo los recuerdos y lo descubrió todo. Volvió al cuarto de su amo y lo iba despertando- "amo, amo… amo"

Mario despertó de a poco.

"¿Gardevoir? ¿A qué hora te levantaste?" -vio su reloj- "son las 3AM"

"Amo, tengo que decirle algo"

"Si me vas a decir amo está bien, pero me hablas como si fuera anciano, puedes hablarme de tú" -dijo Mario- "lo que vas a decirle ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?"

"Amo lo que tengo que decirl… decirte no puede esperar a mañana"

"Ok, ¿Qué me quieres decir?"

"Verás, amo me inquietaba algo de ti, vi en tu mente y nunca supiste de tus padres y el por qué esa decisión en su testamento, vi en la mente de tus tíos y…"

"Espera, ¿Fuiste al cuarto de mis tíos? Pudiste despertarlos" -Mario la interrumpió

"Fui precavida, y descubrí que lo del testamento fue un fraude, ellos lo falsificaron" -Mario se sorprendió y Gardevoir mostró el testamento auténtico- "este es el verdadero escrito por tu padre diciendo que todos sus bienes quedan a manos tuyas"

"¿Qué?" -Mario tomó el papel y lo leyó, era cierto todo pasaba a manos suyas- "pero… ¿Por qué mis tíos harían esto?"

"Para que vivieras de ellos, amo tu padre nunca quiso que fueras peleador, tus tíos te mintieron, ellos eran los que querían que fueras peleador para ganar dinero a costa tuya, y hay más, tus padres no murieron en un accidente, fue tu tío Pepe, él retiró el cable del freno lo que provocó el accidente"

Mario estaba que no lo podía creer, ha vivido engañado estos 25 años de vida que tuvo.

"... ¿Amo?" -Mario no decía nada- "amo ¿Estás…?"

Mario frunció el ceño y se fue caminando de ahí sin decir nada.

"Amo espera" -Gardevoir fue tras de él

Lo siguió hasta la sala donde lo encontró con el teléfono en manos.

"¿Policía? Quiero presentar una denuncia… si… contra mis tíos... vengan a las 7AM y lo sabrán todo… gracias adiós" -colgó y vio a Gardevoir- "hubo un cambio de planes"

"¿Ya no nos iremos?"

"Oh claro que nos iremos, pero no huiremos, quiero quedarme a ver como se hunden mis tíos" -dijo Mario- "luego recupero lo que por derecho me pertenece, hago un anuncio y ya nos vamos"

 **-7AM**

Los tíos de Mario ya se estaban despertando.

"Que jaqueca, siento como si alguien hubiera entrado a mi cabeza" -se quejó Pepe (¿Ironía? ¿Dónde?)

"Si yo igual, pero vayamos a desayunar, despertaré a Mario" -tocó a su puerta- "Mario, Mario ya despierta"

"Déjame a mi" -golpeaba la puerta- "¡Muchacho dormir tarde es malo para el cuerpo despiértate!" -abrió la puerta y Mario no estaba- "¿Dónde se habrá metido?"

"Ha de estar en la cocina" -dijo ella

"Vaya madrugó bien hecho"

Cuando bajaron lo vieron comiendo una hamburguesa.

"Hey hey hey sabes que no puedes comer grasa y…"

"Siéntense"

"¿Qué? No cambies el tema y…"

"¡QUE SE SIENTEN!"

Ambos asustados se sientan.

"... Siempre que creí que ustedes no caerían más bajo que ahora… descubro que me han estado manipulando"

"¿De qué hablas?" -preguntó su tía y tocan a la puerta

Abren y ven a la policía.

"Sr. Mario ¿Son ellos?"

"Si son ellos"

Toman y esposan a los tíos.

"¡¿Hey qué hacen?!"

"Quedan arrestados"

"¿Bajo qué cargos?"

"¿Bajo qué cargos?" -preguntó un policía

"Homicidio y falsificación de documento"

"¿Homicidio y falsificación?"

"Si, asesinaron a mis padres y falsificaron su testamento" -mostró ambas versiones y ellos las vieron

"No tienes pruebas más que esto"

"Jovencito es cierto sin mejores pruebas no puedes denunciar a nadie y…"

"Tengo otra prueba" -todos prestaron atención- "Gardevoir"

Todos se confundieron pero después vieron a la joven Gardevoir shiny entrar a la sala.

"¿Un Pokemon? Te dijimos nada de Pokemones"

"¡Te callas tío!" -gritó Mario- "Gardevoir absorbió sus recuerdos y ella los tiene, ella les puede mostrar"

Gardevoir tocó la cabeza del tío de Mario y puso la otra mano en la cabeza del policía mostrando los recuerdos.

"... Llévenselos"

"¡¿Que? No, noooo! ¡Sobrino Judas ¿Cómo osas hacerlo?!"

"¿Cómo osan dejarme huérfano y alejarme de mi Pokemon?"

"¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer sin nosotros?"

"... Voy a ser libre, polis, ¿Me llevarían a un lugar?"

 **-Tiempo después**

Mario yacía en la entrada de la arena de lucha, rodeado de la prensa y Gardevoir de su lado abrazándolo.

"Amo, ¿Está seguro?"

"Jamás lo estuve" -enciende el micrófono- "damas y caballeros de la prensa les agradezco el haber venido aquí"

"Sr. Bustamante ¿A qué se debe esta conferencia de prensa?"

"... Bueno, hay tantas revelaciones que descubrí esta noche, una de ellas que tengo un Pokemon" -puso la mano en la cabeza de Gardevoir- "resulta que mis padres no querían que fuera peleador, y mis tíos se deshicieron de ellos sólo para ser entrenado contra mi voluntad y sometido a una dieta de champiñones desde los 5 años hasta ahora"

Todos suspiraron sorprendidos.

"Y como ya todo está resuelto… anuncio que me retiro de las peleas para siempre"

Toda la prensa enloqueció al oír eso.

"Me retiraré como campeón y me desde hoy me dedicaré a viajar por el mundo con unos amigos que conocí ayer para ser explorador Pokemon y recuperar el tiempo perdido con Gardevoir, quien fue regalo de la padres la cual nació de un huevo hora después de mi nacimiento"

"¡Aww!" -dijeron todos

"Y es todo lo que quería decir, adiós paz" -Mario y Gardevoir se fueron

"¿Y ahora qué amo?"

"Bueno, como ahora mis tíos están en prisión todo el dinero que gané se cargará a mi cuenta así que el dinero no será problema, venderé la casa y el auto de mis tíos; ahora hay alguien a quien ver"

 **-En otro lugar**

Max y Mily tenían a todos sus Pokemones en poke-bolas excepto a Galade y Deyanira y llevaban mochilas.

"Todo listo, hora de irnos" -dijo Mily

"Si, listos para viajar" -tocaron a la puerta

Max se acercó y abrió la puerta para ver a Mario.

"Mario, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"... ¿Aun tienen espacio para 1 más en su viaje?"

"... ¿Estás seguro?"

"Al 100%, ya estoy libre de mis tíos y queremos ir con ustedes"

"¿Queremos?"

"Si, ella y yo" -Gardevoir se dejó ver nerviosa

"Oh por Arceus una Gardevoir shiny, estas especies son muy raras" *****

 **(Nota: si ven un * al final de cada párrafo significa una explicación que daré al final, y si son 2 será **, 3 será *** y así sucesivamente)**

"¿Enserio?"

"Sí, ¿Cómo conseguiste una Gardevoir así?"

"... Mis padres me la dieron de recién nacido, pero mis tíos la echaron de casa ese mismo día, jamás nos vimos hasta ahora"

"No inventes"

"Es verdad, me la encontré de nuevo ayer y gracias a ella descubrí que mis tíos eran criminales que ahora se pudrirán en la cárcel"

"Vaya, increíble, de verdad"

"¿Y bien?"

"... Por supuesto, siempre hay lugar para alguien más en el grupo"

"¡Yey un nuevo amigo!"

Deyanira bajó las escaleras.

"¿Qué pasa?" -vio a Gardevoir- "wow, otra Gardevoir, jamás pensé ver otra aquí"

"Hola" -dijo Gardevoir algo nerviosa

"Hola, soy Deyanira"

"Ah tu amo te puso nombre"

"Si, 1 muy bonito, de cariño me dice Nira" -abrazó a Max y se besaron

"Wow ¿También dejas que tu amo te bese?"

"¿Cómo que también?" -preguntó Max- "¿También ustedes se besaron?"

"Bueno… una vez, anoche"

"Vaya amigo bien por ti, pero no Gardevoir, no la dejo besarme, somos pareja"

"¿Eres Pokefílico?"

"Y a mucha honra"

"No esperemos más, vámonos" -dijo Mily

"Cierto, vámonos todos, un viaje inicia y un chico, su prima y ahora un nuevo miembro recorrerán cada rincón del mundo explorando y buscando Pokemones, posibles nuevas especies"

Y fue así como Mario obtuvo su libertad, ahora con su Pokemon y sus nuevos amigos viajará por el mundo como explorador Pokemon viviendo viviendo una mejor vida lejos de la tiranía de sus tios.

-Esta historia continuará-

* * *

 **Explicaciones:**

 *** Max dijo "oh por Arceus", bueno esto muchos ya deben saberlo pero por si acaso, Arceus es para los del universo Pokemon lo que Dios es para nosotros, un Pokemon legendario, la deidad máxima, el creador del universo.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap.**

 **¿Qué pasará después?**

 **¿Cómo le irá a Mario en su nueva vida con Gardevoir?**

 **¿Qué pasará en el futuro?**

 **Lean y sabrán**

 **Bye, dejen sus reviews**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: capítulo 3: 1os Pokemones**


End file.
